Qué vergüenza mamá
by KrazyMore
Summary: Anoche salí con amigos, a tomar algo, y si llego a saber cómo acabo, mejor no salgo, Solo de pensarlo me siento mal...


_Una nueva historia, que cuando la leas te vas a divertir y reír un poco de Sasuke y sus problemitas xDDD_

_Lo mismo de siempre, esta historia es mía. Y no quiero verla por ningún lado._

_Solo en MSS esta con el nick de -Shadow-._

_._

_._

_._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_Anoche salí con amigos, a tomar algo  
Y si llego a saber cómo acabo, mejor no salgo  
Solo de pensarlo me siento mal  
No le deseo a nadie que pase por esto, ¡qué va!_

Al recordar la noche anterior, Sasuke, suspiro. Le tuvo que pasar eso a él…

.

Flash Back

.

En una casa, se encontraba un chico de 19 años llamado Sasuke Uchiha, pelinegro con rayos azules, y ojos ónix, cuerpo envidiable para los hombres y deseado por las mujeres. El chico se encontraba en su cuarto, enfrente del ordenador.

_Estaba yo en mi casa intentando ligar por el Chat_

Había muchas chicas las cuales querían salir con Sasuke, pues claro, soy irresistible

.

_Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar  
Eran mis compis que me proponían ir a un bar_

_._

-¡_Sal de la cueva y ven con los colegas a charlar_! –grito el rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, por el otro lado de la risa, se escuchó un golpe y más gritos. Sasuke se alejó el auricular y suspiro, ese Dobe…

-Sasuke, vamos a salir al bar Konoha ¿te vienes? –Pregunto Neji.

Sasuke se lo pensó…

_._

_Cerveza fría y buena compañía  
El plan no pintaba nada mal  
Harto de estar en casa un viernes más  
No pude rechazar porque me apetecía_

_._

-Está bien, allá los veo –colgó.

_._

_Era una noche de colegas, nada más  
Pero antes de salir yo me tenía que arreglar  
Que todos decimos que no salimos a ligar  
Y todos mentimos, ¿a quién queremos engañar?_

_._

Agarro una playera de su banda favorita, unos converse, un pantalón negro hacían juego con la camisa blanca con la manga larga abajo negra. [**N/A**: No soy buena describiendo ropa] Y salió no sin antes decirle a su madre que iba a salir con sus amigos, su madre lo despidió y le dijo que regresara temprano.

En cuanto llego al bar, vio a sus amigos en la entrada y se dirigió a ellos, con su pose de Bad Boy.

_._

_Buscamos un garito tranquilo, eran las diez_

_Entramos y en la barra nos pusimos a beber_

_Nos dieron frutos secos con sal, que dan sed  
Una vieja trampa en la que nos encanta caer_

_._

Cada quien pedio su bebida.

_._

_Mientras caían birras nos contábamos batallas  
Algunas repetidas y todas exagerando, ¡vaya!  
Tras varias rondas estaba caliente el paladar  
Y aquel tranquilo antro se empezó a llenar_

_._

Sasuke miraba para todos lados buscando una nueva conquista para hoy, y se dio cuenta que… el bar estaba lleno y no veía nada, le puso atención a su amigo rubio cuando este empezó a hablar sobre sus historias con una tal Hinata prima de Neji, el cual, estaba más aburrido que él.

_._

_En un momento dado estábamos rodeados  
Teníamos un grupo de chicas a nuestro lado  
Jamás puedo evitar estar al loro del percal  
Así es como empecé con miraditas a jugar_

_._

**Pov's Sasuke.**

Como siempre, estamos rodeados de estas chicas, que no hacen nada más que acosarnos, ahí está Karin, esa chica siempre me persigue, pero… se nota que no está obsesiva, solo que le gusto. Sonrió ¿A quién no le gusto?

_._

_La niña de ojos picarones era tan coqueta  
Como era de esperar yo pensaba con la bragueta  
Uno de mis amigos a gritos algo contaba  
Pero yo ya no me enteraba de nada_

_._

Comencé a mirar a todas, y me di cuenta de una que me llamo la atención. La chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello rosado, me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa pícara.

Sonrió arrogante, creo que ya encontré mi diversión.

Ignore a Naruto, el cual estaba gritando, para prestarle atención a la chica. La cual tenía una falda de cuero pegada negra hasta medio muslo, unas botas hasta la rodilla, y una blusa de buen escote. La mira y sonrió.

_._

_Empezaba a tener claro que había pillado  
Era el momento para decidirme a entrar a matar_

_._

Me levanto de mi asiento.

-_Colegas la reunión de historietas ha terminado_ –Dije –_el escote de aquella tía me tira más_ –sonrió al notar la mirada de furia a Naruto, se dio cuenta que no le ponía atención.

_Me acerqué, me presenté, con el rollo de siempre_

-_¿Cómo te llamas?_- pregunte al estar cerca de ella - _¿tu vienes mucho por aquí?_

_Me miro de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír_

Y me dijo: _ven aquí, nos vamos a __divertir_ –me susurro en el odio enfatizando la palabra divertir, para luego morderme el ovulo –Por cierto, me llamo _Sakura_.

-Sasuke –digo medio embrujado.

_._

_¡Una pava decidida!, empecé a especular  
En la cama tiene que ser una fiera, ¡que chollo!  
Se acercó muchísimo y se puso a danzar_

_._

Y yo pensé: _¡genial!, esta noche sí que…sí._

Cuando le quise preguntar de donde era, me callo, genial, yo tampoco soy hombre de palabras. Y…

_._

_Por lo visto no tenía ganas de hablar  
Ni me gusta ni sé, pero la tipa me hizo bailar  
Y se ponía dura, mi situación  
Por eso yo busqué sus labios deseando acción_

_._

Me guio a la pista y algo hizo que me puso a bailar, al rato de unos minutos, yo ya me sentía duro, y es que esta chica pelirosa sí que se sabía mover.

Por eso me acerque a ella y la bese.

_Se dejó besar y me tocó el trasero _

Me dijo -_no estás mal chaval pero prefiero a las mujeres, esto ha sido solo un juego_ –dijo divertida –_Ha sido divertido y un regalo para el ego._

En cuanto dijo eso, me quede en shock.

-¿_bromeas_? –dije un poco choqueado, rogando que no fuera así,

Y ella me contestó: ¡_va a ser que no_!

_Y una rubia que miraba sonriendo se acercó.  
Entre carcajadas me dijeron adiós.  
Se magrearon como locas y se fueron las dos._

De repente una rubia de ojos azules de buen cuerpo se acercó, agarra a la pelirosa de la mano y me miraron.

-adiós Sasuke –dijeron entre risas cuando dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

_._

_Me quedé con cara de tonto, y un calentón  
De repente me afectó más la cerveza, ¡que bajón!  
Para colmo mis amigos ya no estaban en el bar  
Solo me quedaba volver solo y pedo al hogar_

_._

En cuanto se fueron, me quede con cara de idiota y un gran problema abajo. La cerveza me afecto, comencé a buscar a mis amigos, dándome cuenta que ya no estaban.

¡Diablos!

Me dirigí a mi casa, rendido y borracho, no pude buscar diversión y estaba con un gran… problema en mis pantalones.

_._

_Llegué pensando en ellas a la puerta de mi casa  
Me costó un montón meter la llave para entrar  
Me ponían más por su rollito que por guapas  
Dando tumbos hasta mi cuarto logré llegar_

_._

Me metí a mi cuarto cuando por poco me caigo en las escaleras. O era porque estaba bien borracho ó por el shock.

No puedo creer que una chica guapa, sea… lesbiana.

_._

_Me puse frente al ordenador para mirar_

_Si alguna peli especial se había bajado yo  
Ahí estaba justo lo que buscaba en esa ocasión  
Coquetas y traviesas de punto com_

_._

Le di clic con el ratón a la película que se puse que se cargara y dio inicio, dando una escena erótica de una chica con un chico comenzando a tener sexo…

_._

_Me senté  
Y pensé en algún detalle higiénico antes del trajín  
Del cajón de la mesilla saqué un viejo calcetín  
Más que nada para no mancharme el jersey_

_._

Saque el calcetín del lugar y me dirigí mis manos al pantalón.

_._

_Me bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos  
Hice lo propio con los calzoncillos  
Miré a las actrices y pensé, que harán ahora esas dos  
Agarré bien fuerte con la derecha mi frustración_

_._

Cuando me los baje, pensé en la pelirosa y la rubia ¿que estarán haciendo?

Bah! Que me importa.

Agarre mi miembro y comencé, de arriba y abajo. Dándome placer a mí mismo, viendo la pantalla, los protagonistas de repente cambiaron ahora eran una pelirosa y una rubia. Cerré los ojos y continúe.

_._

_De madrugada mi madre se levantó  
Por debajo de la puerta vio luz en mi habitación  
A esas horas le extraño, así que abrió, y me encontró  
Dándole a la manivela delante de un monitor_

_._

Cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta, me encontré con mi madre Mikoto sorprendida y desmayada en el piso de la entrada a mi habitación.

Me puse rojo como tomate y la excitación bajo.

¡Mi mama me había encontrado masturbándome enfrente del monitor!

Aliste mi pantalón, y me lo acomode, fui con mi mama a levantarla y la puse en mi cama, y antes de que despertara, apague la computadora que aun daba gemidos, pero a mí ya no me importaba…

¡Qué vergüenza con mi mama!

Al rato mi mama se despertó, me mire y sonrió. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Se burla de mí? ¬¬

-Hijo tenemos que hablar sobre el sexo… -hablo mi madre en tono serio quitando la sonrisa, a mí solo me apareció una gotita estilo anime…

¡Mi mama me creía virgen!

Pero esa era otra historia que no quería contar…

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora me encuentro en frente de mi ordenador… platicando con mi amigo Dobe sobre lo de anoche, le dije que no le contara a nadie, pero veo que no hizo caso, porque me comenzaron a llegar mensajes en Facebook, MSN, y ¡hasta en mi celular!

_._

_Qué vergüenza mamá, que lo tuvieras que presenciar  
¿Cómo pudo pasar? Creo que no lo vas a olvidar  
Que vergüenza mamá, me paso en mi cuarto el tiempo encerrado  
No puedo imaginar el cuerpo que a ti, se te habrá quedado._

_._

Ahora cuando veo a mi mama, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y pensar:

¡**Qué vergüenza mamá**!

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Y qué tal estuvo? xD

Aclaro que fue uno de los primeros escritos en hacer, soy un asco :').

Creo que es todo por hoy, espero tu review...

Es _gratis_, aprovecha ;).


End file.
